


call it josh

by stjimmys



Series: 21p [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Multi, this is for ross ily man, this is so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>call it josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call it josh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblur/gifts).



> go to the end for warnings ! also its written like this bc i was too lazy to do capitalizations. fuck those.  
> gifting this to ross agenderhurley bc i, like man of his fans, love gorey shit

“joshie baby, c’mere for me,” blurry hissed, reaching for josh as he entered the bedroom with tyler following close behind. “ty, you too baby boy.”

josh, almost immediately grabbed tyler by the wrist. there were points in his life where he would, surely, step over to blurry clad only in black leather and get down on his knees, almost pure like a fucking kitten for him while blurry did as he pleased. but right then and there, he was intent in not doing so. last night was painful, and rightfully so; blurry left rake marks down josh’s spine and nearly broke him in two. tyler was there, yes. he always was. the aftercare was either left to tyler or both of them. but he wasn’t exactly sure about doing something so extreme now.

blurry had a hand held out for josh to take. he only saw him retreat to tyler’s side he snapped his fingers and stared them both down with those terrifyingly red irises. “boys, you’re always so scared of me. that ain’t fair to me, i’m the one who makes you two feel so good. so ravished,” he stood up fast from the bed, blinking slowly and turning his focus down towards empty wine glasses on the side table. he picked one up in his left hand and popped a fingertip into his mouth with his right. pulling it back out he delicately began to run it along the edge of the crystal, making a humming sound emit from the glass. “don’t i make you feel so good, a good kitty.”

tyler was keeping his hand tight in joshs’ own. he knew josh wouldn’t be able to handle anything tonight, it was for his own good not to take a step closer to blurry as he made the crystal glass sing. 

blurry, however, had other plans. he squeezed the glass in his palm until it cracked, slicing away at his tar-like covered hands. his skin bled, yes. but it wasn’t a normal red, oh god no. he bled black, just as thick as the paint that ran along his skinny fingers and the curves of his neck. taking a shard in his free hand, he stepped towards josh easily in one full stride, making the young man back up slightly while still gripping tyler’s hand. blurry instinctively grasped josh by his free wrist, yanking him close and leaving tyler alone directly across from him. “joshie, baby, you know it’s wrong to refuse when i’ve always been so good to you. i just want a little something back, s’all,” blurry smiled with two rows of bright teeth. “you might like this, ya never know.”

josh let out a whine and struggled to free himself, but it wasn’t exactly of any use. blurry was stronger than most, and usually he used that in order to keep his precious little kitten with him.

“b-blurry, i’m hurt, please, i can’t do anymore i can’t, i can’t, i can’t,” josh spoke, hurried and almost heated as he tried to rip blurry’s hand from his wrist, but he was immediately slapped in the face with blurry’s free hand.

“you’ll do what i fucking say, you always do, don’t you kitten?” blurry kept his grip on josh as he threw him down onto the mattress, smirking as he lifted a hand away to reveal the dark, thick substance that came from blurrys’ skin. it was sticky and it surely made josh feel severely uncomfortable, but now that he had his back to the mattress, there wasn’t much else for him to do.

tyler bit the insides of his cheeks, nervously watching at the foot of the bed as blurry ran a thin finger down joshs’ cheek. he wasn’t sure what was on blurrys’ mind, but it was pretty tense throughout the whole room because of the silence; the only thing that pierced said silence was joshs’ heavy breathing.

blurry, without missing a beat, leaned down as josh drew in a breath and whispered against the shell of his ear, “good boy, joshie, now you’re gonna stay put, you hear me? you’re gonna stay where you are,” blurry waited until josh nodded, and when he did he slowly got up and moved towards the side table again before coming back with a sizable knife, which immediately josh was squirming around trying to get away. blurry sighed, lowering his gaze to the floor and then snapping his head up after and looking towards tyler. “fucking tie him, tyler,” he glared back down at josh and reached, grasping his chin in his grip and pulling so he would look up at him. “you’re gonna fucking stay put like i said, you better or else i’ll cut off more than i want kitten, and i don’t want that.”

josh whined but shut his mouth, knowing better to talk back. he leaned his head back as tyler wound the ropes around his wrists, his ankles. he was scared as all hell, he was so unsure of what was happening now. blurrys’ blood on his arm was boiling hot and making his eyes tear up.

tyler tied the last rope around josh’s ankle and stood up, and quickly made his way over onto the other side of josh. he stroked his hair for a second before looking to blurry with concern. “what are you doing, blur-” tyler managed to get out just enough before he watched as blurry dragged the knife along josh’s inner forearm, making the skin break and dribble out beads of crimsion. josh howled immediately.

“fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered under his breath, clenching his teeth and breaking into a sweat. it stung - no, it burned - and he didn’t have any other thought in his mind except to start begging. “b-blurry, please, blurry, oh my-oh my god, blurry, please stop it hurts, i can’t do this, i can’t-”

blurry slaps josh hard in the face, then grasps him by the chin hard while digging his nails into josh’s skin. “‘'blurry please, oh my god, i can’t’-fucking shut your goddamn mouth, joshua. the whole city can hear your whining,” blurry rolled his eyes and tapped josh on the cheek after letting up on his grip. he went back to carving lines in josh’s arm.

he began crying, the metallic smell reaching his nostrils and making him pull at his ties. tyler, who was now kneeling at josh’s side, kissed the top of his head and whispered to him sweet nothings. there was no other way to calm josh down, this was a stressful and tense form of bloodplay that didn’t have a safeword.

blurry turned away for a moment, grasping two wine glasses in his slender fingers and cutting josh’s one tie. immediately he grasped josh’s wrist and tilted his arm horizontaly, and held the glass beside the cuts.

“b-b-blurryyy,” josh huffed, his eyes closed and his heart pumping far too fast to be counted as normal. “blurry, w-what are you-”

blurry began to cut into josh again, digging deeper along his veins to spill more blood. “whine all you want, you’ll see what im doing soon, baby boy, don’t fret on me here.” blurry waited until the first wine glass was about halfway full before pulling it away, and replacing it with the second.

there was a few tense seconds before tyler spoke up above josh’s whimpering. “blurry, uh - may i?”

blurry lifted his head towards tyler and grinned manically, waiting until the glass was nearly halfway before passing it off to tyler across josh’s heaving chest. “my baby boy, so good, huh?” he reached for his own glass and leaned over josh’s stomach, delicately dragging the blade along his tummy and sketching the word ‘mine’ around his navel. josh had been reduced to blood, sweat, and tears by the time blurry finished cutting him up, filling glasses of his crimsion and tilted his head towards tyler. “a toast.” he held his glass up.

tyler leaned over and clinked his glass against blurry’s, but then began to question him. “a toast to what? and what do you, uh, call this,” tyler eagerly sniffed the liquid in the glass, almost turned on by the idea of drinking it. almost.

“call it ‘josh’,” blurry said easily, before smiling and knocking the entire glass back and down his throat. he smacked his lips, satisfied. he watched as tyler carefully brought the glass to his lips. blurry reached across josh - who was, as far as he was aware, passed out - and took tyler’s chin with one hand and the glass with the other, tilting it back and making him drink his drummer’s own life. tyler sputtered and shook; it surely wasn’t a normal thing to do, but it did taste quite interesting.

“that’s it, baby, there you go,” blurry smiled, taking the glass away and glancing at josh. “ty, baby, do you think joshie deserves a taste?”

tyler wiped the back of his palm across his lips, dying his skin a rusty brown. he nodded almost immediately, liking the idea of josh tasting himself in a different way than usual.

blurry smiled and slapped josh on the cheeks hard, waking him from his tortured slumber. he lifted his head, glanced to tyler and then to blurry, and then widened his eyes as blurry brought the wine glass to his lips and tilted it back. josh wasn’t prepared, and all he tastes on his tongue was something like a thousand pennies.

“swallow, baby boy, swallow it,” blurry waited after taking the glass away from his lips. josh, thought hesitant, swallowed tightly and shook hard. “good boy,” blurry nodded, stroking josh’s cheek lightly. there we multiple handprints. “good boy, josh.”

**Author's Note:**

> bloodplay technically, bdsm undertones i think, its really gross, dont read it if ur easily grossed out !!!


End file.
